Pour l'amour de nos grands frères
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Les participants des finales tombaient les uns après les autres, victimes de la fureur des Dieux égyptiens. Parmi eux, il y a des grands frères. Celui de Shizu, celui de Sérénity, et Makuba ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour Seto, son propre grand frère. Car il sait quelle agonie ce serait. Voilà aussi pourquoi il voudrait réconforter Sérénity et Shizu. -Pur amour fraternel-.


Il semblait que tout ceci ne s'arrêterait jamais. Ce tournoi n'était plus un tournoi mais un véritable massacre; déjà quatre Duellistes avaient fini sur le carreau depuis le début des phases finales, et comme l'homme responsable de leur état n'avait pas encore été vaincu, il était fort à parier que cela se poursuivrait encore. Depuis le départ, ils s'étaient doutés que des gens se servaient de cette compétition pour accomplir des desseins bien peu dignes de louanges -vols et kidnappings s'étaient enchainés depuis l'ouverture du tournoi-, mais pas que la méthode employée pour y parvenir serait de blesser ses adversaires au point de les faire tomber dans le coma. Makuba avait assisté à tout cela aux premières loges. D'abord, c'était Bakura qui s'était effondré après son Duel, puis un homme nommé Odion, puis Mai, et maintenant, Joey. C'était là où les choses se mettaient à l'affecter davantage : après tout, Joey était son ami. Non pas qu'il soit indifférent au sort de Bakura et Mai, qu'il avait déjà croisés, ou d'Odion, un parfait inconnu -car Makuba était un enfant compatissant-, mais Joey, son ami, qui l'avait aidé tant de fois, c'était autre chose.

"Et je ne peux même pas imaginer comment Sérénity se sent après ça, pensa-t-il."

Ou plutôt si, il pouvait très bien essayer d'imaginer, car si Sérénity était la petite sœur de Joey, il était lui-même le petit frère de Seto, et par analogie, il aurait été capable de ressentir plus ou moins comment la jeune fille se sentait. Mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y songer. Qui voudrait penser à son grand frère adoré gisant dans un lit, sans connaissance, grièvement blessé par les attaques féroces de monstres supposés être holographiques ? Pas lui, en tout cas. Mais il se sentait suffisamment concerné pour vouloir essayer d'aider, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Makuba tapota la tête de la petite cuillère argentée contre le bord de la tasse pour faire tomber le peu de poudre qui s'y trouvait encore. Les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient des deux tasses lui réchauffèrent un peu le bout du nez. Depuis les graves dommages qui avaient été causés au dirigeable, le chauffage ne fonctionnait plus et un froid glacial régnait dans l'enceinte de l'appareil. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement la menace glaçante qui pesait sur eux, et la force de leur souffrance, qui leur glaçait les os. Makuba ne savait pas très bien, mais il savait qu'un chocolat chaud pourrait aider. Il posa les deux récipients en équilibre sur un plateau et s'échappa de la cuisine du dirigeable. Dans les couloirs, il ne croisa personne. Sans doute étaient-ils tous agglutinés au chevet de Joey, même si ça ne servirait pas à grand chose de plus que de le regarder d'un air accablé et de tapoter les épaules d'une Sérénity en larmes. Makuba n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, juste apporter un peu de soutien et de compassion parce qu'il comprenait l'agonie de regarder son grand frère et de penser qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais.

"Je ne dois pas y penser. Je ne dois pas y penser, se répétait-il le long du trajet. Ca n'aidera personne que je pense à ce qui pourrait arriver, pas plus Seto que moi. Tant que le pire n'est pas arrivé... autant que je ne m'appesantisse pas dessus."

Ce fut lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre où reposait le corps inconscient de Joey qu'il comprit que ce ne serait pas si simple. Sérénity était recroquevillée sur un tabouret le plus près possible du lit, les genoux pliés et serrés et les épaules contractées comme si elle voulait se faire la plus petite possible, comme on se replie autour d'une partie de nous qui nous fait mal à l'intérieur, pour empêcher la douleur de se propager trop loin, sans doute. Seules ses épaules bougeaient, animées de tressaillements convulsifs qui faisaient ondoyer ses longs cheveux châtains-roux. Des gémissements et des sanglots déchirants s'échappaient de sa gorge, entrecoupés à intervalles réguliers par le prénom de son frère, qu'elle répétait comme une prière, comme un appel désespéré. Elle tenait la main de Joey dans les siennes, qui étaient, à l'image de tout le reste de son corps, serrées et tremblantes, désespérées.

Makuba sentit son coeur lui faire mal à cette vue.

"Si c'était Seto qui se trouvait à la place de Joey, je serais dans le même état qu'elle."

Et, avant qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher, des images apparurent par flashs dans sa tête. Seto étendu sur ce lit, inerte. Sa bouche recouverte d'un masque pour l'aider à respirer. Ses yeux bleus irrémédiablement clos, sans manifester la moindre volonté de s'ouvrir à nouveau, un jour. Makuba sentit sa poitrine se remplir de glace à ces pensées, et il les refoula bien vite en secouant la tête.

"Mm... Sérénity ? l'appela-t-il pour annoncer sa présence dans la pièce."

Etrangement, elle était seule. Ses amis n'étaient nulle part. Peut-être s'en étaient-ils tous allés discuter plus loin, débattant de l'état préoccupant de Joey sans que la pauvre Sérénity, déjà assez éplorée comme ça, ne s'angoisse davantage.

La jeune fille sembla d'abord ne pas l'entendre. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à ignorer sciemment quelqu'un -c'était une personne très polie et gracieuse-, mais il était vrai que voir son grand frère dans un tel état peut sans problème envoyer habitudes et politesses sous le tapis. Makuba s'approcha d'elle et posa son plateau sur la table de chevet. Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Si elle avait été l'une de ses amis, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui toucher l'épaule ou le bras, sauf que cette jeune fille et lui se connaissaient à peine et ne s'étaient jamais parlés. Lui préférait demeurer aux côtés de son propre frère plutôt que de rester avec ses amis. Après quelques instants d'indécision, il finit par l'appeler de nouveau :

"Sérénity ? Je sais que tu ne dois pas avoir envie de parler à qui que ce soit, mais je t'ai apporté un chocolat chaud.

-Non merci, je n'en veux pas ! refusa la jeune fille d'une voix rendue aigüe par la douleur."

"Génial, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ?, se demanda le garçon avec découragement. Je sais que lui offrir à boire ne ramènera pas son frère, mais au moins, ça la réchauffera un peu. Il fait un froid de canard, dans ce dirigeable."

Makuba prit une inspiration discrète. Il réfléchit encore quelques instants puis s'accroupit près de Sérénity, posant sur Joey des yeux tristes et inquiets.

"Quand j'étais petit et que j'étais malade, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, Seto restait à côté de moi toute la journée. Comme j'étais consumé par la fièvre, je dormais beaucoup et alors il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de lire près de mon lit ou de regarder par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais j'étais heureux qu'il soit près de moi. Sa seule présence me réconfortait."

En tournant la tête vers Sérénity, il remarqua qu'elle avait espacé ses sanglots déchirants et contrôlait les tressaillements de ses épaules. Elle l'écoutait. Soulagé d'avoir attiré son attention, Makuba sourit tristement.

"Même si Joey est inconscient, je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour lui, tu sais, poursuivit-il. Ta présence à ses côtés doit l'aider à se battre et à rassembler le courage nécessaire pour revenir vers toi.

-Tu crois vraiment, Makuba ? murmura Sérénity d'une voix noyée de larmes mais où perçait un espoir fatigué, sans relever la tête vers lui.

-Certain ! Joey se réveillera, tu verras. J'ai demandé au quartier général de la Kaiba Corp. de nous envoyer un hélicoptère de secours. Ton frère sera pris en charge par les meilleurs médecins, je m'en assurerai personnellement."

La jeune fille ne bougea pas pendant un instant. Ses épaules se soulevaient encore par saccades à cause des sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait pas avaler et qui la faisaient hoqueter, et elle reniflait. Mais au moins, elle ne gémissait plus. Lentement, son visage tâché de sillons opaques de larmes et ses yeux blessés, fatigués, rougis par les pleurs, se levèrent vers Makuba. Elle ne sourit pas, car les paroles du garçon ne lui avaient pas insufflé l'ardeur et l'optimisme d'un espoir retrouvé, mais elle dit néanmoins :

"Merci, Makuba. Ca me touche beaucoup que tu essaies de me réconforter. Tu es vraiment gentil."

Le garçon se frotta le nez avec embarras sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, flatté.

"Ce n'est rien, répondit-il. Maintenant, tiens -et il lui offrit une tasse de chocolat chaud. Bois ça, ça te réchauffera un peu. Le froid est vraiment glaçant, à bord de ce dirigeable.

-Merci, c'est gentil, répéta la petite sœur de Joey d'une voix éteinte."

Elle prit dans sa main la tasse qu'on lui tendait tout en gardant les doigts gracieux de son autre main enveloppés autour de la main de son grand frère. Elle approcha ensuite le récipient de son visage désespéré mais sans le porter à ses lèvres. A la place, ses yeux marron foncé nuancés de gris et maintenant veinés de rouge se perdirent dans les tourbillons bruns du chocolat et des volutes blanches de fumée qui tourbillonnaient dans l'air. Alors que Makuba se relevait pour quitter la pièce, elle murmura :

"Un jour, quand j'étais petite, Joey m'a emmenée à la plage."

Surpris, le garçon se retourna vers elle pour écouter.

"J'en avais envie depuis longtemps déjà, poursuivit-elle d'une voix lointaine. C'était un jour où nos parents se disputaient plus fort que d'habitude. Leurs cris et leur colère à l'égard l'un de l'autre étaient insupportables, alors Joey nous a menés à un arrêt de bus et nous l'avons emprunté jusqu'à une plage publique."

Un instant, son visage marqué par le chagrin se détendit et un petit sourire, tout à la fois heureux et triste, s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

"C'était... magnifique, se remémora-t-elle. Je n'oublierai jamais cet endroit. Le sable, les coquillages, les vagues et le vent de la mer. Nous avons construit un château de sable près de l'eau comme le soleil se couchait."

A ces mots de "château de sable", Makuba cessa de l'écouter avec détachement comme des souvenirs similaires dansaient dans sa tête en même temps que les mots de Sérénity.

"Joey m'a promis qu'il me ramènerait sur cette plage, un jour, conclut la jeune fille avec mélancolie. Et mon frère tient toujours ses promesses."

"Des châteaux de sable... Des promesses... Ca me rappelle tellement de choses, pensa-t-il, un peu triste, dans le regret de ces jours-là."

"Seto construisait souvent des châteaux de sable avec moi, quand nous étions petits, raconta Makuba comme il se tournait vers la table de chevet pour soulever le plateau dans ses mains. Et puis un jour, il a décrété que nous ne construirions plus des châteaux mais des parcs d'attraction, et qu'un jour, ils existeraient pour de vrai."

Il s'absorba un instant dans ses pensées, ses yeux gris-violets fixés quelque part dans ses souvenirs, dans un lieu que Sérénity ne pourrait jamais imaginer. D'ailleurs, elle le contemplait avec étonnement, car sans doute n'arrivait-elle pas à faire correspondre dans son esprit les images du PDG arrogant et froid et d'un petit garçon construisant des parcs d'attraction en sable. Makuba se tourna vers elle avec un sourire d'excuse, comme s'il devinait ses pensées.

"Seto a aussi promis qu'il serait toujours près de moi, continua-t-il avec un peu plus de force. Et je sais qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour tenir cette promesse. Et, Sérénity, je suis persuadé que ton frère est exactement comme le mien : il ne brise pas ses promesses. Joey n'est pas encore retourné sur cette plage avec toi comme il l'avait promis, et il n'y a pas moyen qu'il rompe cette promesse. J'en suis sûr. Tiens bon, Sérénity. Joey a besoin de toi pour revenir.

-Je le sais, Makuba, murmura la jeune fille. Merci."

Le garçon lui lança un dernier regard triste et réconfortant et sortit. Tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs muni de son plateau sur lequel fumait encore une unique tasse, il ne put s'empêcher de se morigéner intérieurement :

"J'espère que je n'ai pas donné de faux espoirs à Sérénity. L'amour et la foi ne suffisent pas à ramener les gens qui sont dans l'état de Joey. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait une bêtise..."

Sa seconde destination lui posait davantage de tracas que la première, car s'il entretenait une relation amicale avec l'entourage de la jeune fille qu'il venait de visiter, ce n'était certes pas le cas pour la seconde. De plus, Shizu Ishtar était une femme intimidante, avec ses yeux bleus qui semblaient connaître des choses que tous ignoraient, sa discrétion et son silence dans ce vaisseau et surtout, le fait qu'elle avait pratiquement vaincu Seto dans un Duel. Mais, d'après ce que Makuba avait compris lorsque, se déplaçant au hasard de ses fonctions dans le dirigeable, il entendait Yugi et ses amis converser, elle était elle aussi une petite sœur. Odion passait pour son frère aîné, même si ça n'était pas exactement un frère aîné comme Seto ou Joey. Après tout, il vouvoyait celui qui était sensé être son petit frère et l'appelait "Maître Marek." D'ailleurs, depuis le début, Shizu avait manifesté bien plus d'intérêt pour Marek, le responsable de toutes les choses dangereuses qui se passaient depuis le début du tournoi, que pour Odion.

"Mais après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est peu expressif qu'on ne s'inquiète pas pour une personne, se disait Makuba en remontant l'enfilade de portes jusqu'à celle de la chambre où gisait Odion. Seto ne fait pas autant de bruit que Joey et pourtant, je sais qu'il se préoccupe de moi."

Shizu semblait femme à préserver une aura de mystère autour d'elle jusqu'au bout, car la chambre où elle se trouvait, debout aux côtés de son grand frère, était plongée dans la pénombre. Le store qui pendait devant le hublot était baissé. Lorsqu'elle entendit entrer le petit garçon, Shizu tourna vers lui ses yeux bleus et brillants, grande silhouette gracieuse entourée de voilages blancs et de mystère.

"Tu es Makuba, le petit frère de Kaiba, entonna-t-elle avant que l'intrus puisse ouvrir la bouche. Que veux-tu ?

-Heu..., balbutia le garçon, pris au dépourvu par cette question aussi franche que soudaine. Je... Je me disais qu'un chocolat chaud vous ferait peut-être du bien, avec tout ce que vous traversez en ce moment et ce qui arrive à votre... à vos frères."

La belle Egyptienne continua de le contempler pendant un instant, lui et sa petite tasse encore fumante, comme si elle voulait lire sur son visage d'enfant, dans ses mèches de cheveux noires et dans ses yeux couleur nuage d'orage, son passé, son présent et son avenir. Enfin, tandis que Makuba se tortillait sous l'intensité de son regard, elle détourna la tête pour fixer ses prunelles bleues sur Odion.

"Chacun d'entre nous doit être testé au feu de différentes épreuves, tout au long de sa vie, dit-elle d'une voix solennelle. La mienne est d'assister impuissante à l'agonie de mes frères tandis qu'ils se perdent dans les ténèbres."

"Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé répondre à ça ? Cette femme est vraiment étrange, se découragea Makuba."

"Ceci dit, reprit Shizu, Odion a toujours été davantage le frère de Marek que le mien. Quand il était petit, ils étaient inséparables. Odion jouait souvent au ballon avec lui pendant que moi, j'étudiais les anciennes légendes de notre famille.

-Heu...

-Mais il n'empêche qu'Odion s'est quand même bien occupé de moi après la mort de notre mère et même avant, soupira Shizu avec tristesse. Cela me peine énormément de le voir dans cet état, réduit à une telle faiblesse."

Un instant, son regard s'adoucit en passant sur le visage basané et immobile d'Odion et son corps inerte. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux puis se tourna de nouveau vers son petit visiteur, un sourire un peu plus ordinaire sur son visage mate.

"Le chocolat chaud est le bienvenu. Merci, Makuba.

-Heu... de rien, balbutia le garçon en s'empressant de lui tendre la tasse."

Lorsque le récipient quitta ses mains pour celles de Shizu, Makuba s'empressa de quitter la chambre. Cette femme tenait décidemment de bien étranges propos.

Le plateau qu'il tenait à la main venait cogner de temps à autre contre sa jambe tandis qu'il remontait le couloir vers la cuisine.

"Makuba ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce plateau à la main ?"

L'interpelé releva brusquement la tête. Son frère le regardait depuis le bout du corridor, à quelques mètres, ses bras croisés dans une posture familière qu'il ne changeait jamais.

"Seto..., murmura Makuba, la gorge serrée."

Il contempla la haute silhouette de son grand frère, sa posture décidée, battante, ses cheveux châtains brillants, la frange qui obscurcissait ses yeux clairs, bleus comme le ciel. Il était là, resplendissant de santé et de force, droit, fier, en pleine possession de ses moyens et pas en train de se faire engloutir par les ténèbres comme le grand frère de Sérénity ou celui de Shizu.

"Si Seto gagne son Duel contre Yugi, pensa Makuba -et il était pratiquement certain qu'il gagnerait-, il se retrouvera en finale contre Marek. Et si jamais il subit la colère des cartes de dieux égyptiens, il finira dans le même état que les autres. Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas que mon grand frère soit blessé et tombe dans le coma... Je ne veux pas !"

Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à son frère, la tête baissée pour cacher les larmes bien malvenues qui grossissaient dans ses yeux. Il s'arrêta tout près de Seto et attendit, sentant sur lui toute la force du regard de son grand frère et sa haute stature. Makuba ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit comme il laissa tomber sa tête sur le ventre de son frère en exhalant un long soupir angoissé. Il ne se passa rien pendant une minute ou deux -Seto ne décroisa même pas les bras-, puis la voix du grand frère se fit entendre.

"Makuba. Tu sais que je ne laisserai jamais personne me réduire au même état que Wheeler. Et s'il a été assez fort pour se dresser face au Dragon Ailé de Râ avant de s'effondrer, je serai parfaitement capable de continuer la lutte jusqu'au bout.

-Oui, Seto. Je sais que tu es assez fort pour tenir tête à Marek, mais... tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Mai. Elle n'a pas subi l'attaque du Dragon Ailé de Râ et pourtant, elle a perdu connaissance après son Duel contre Marek et ne s'est pas réveillée depuis. Je m'inquiète pour toi, Seto. Je ne veux pas... qu'il t'arrive la même chose."

Les larmes qui grossissaient dans ses yeux perlèrent à l'extrême bord de ses cils puis chutèrent sans bruit sur le sol.

"Makuba, reprit Seto. J'ai promis que je ne laisserai personne nous séparer et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai tenu cette promesse, n'est-ce pas ? Ceux qui ont essayé de se mettre entre nous n'ont pas fait le poids face à la force du lien que nous partageons.

-C'est vrai...

-Alors tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser ce guignol de Marek y parvenir, non ?

-Non, c'est vrai."

Makuba sourit et releva la tête vers son grand frère, plongeant ses yeux brillants dans les yeux bleus imperturbables et chaleureux. Chaleureux, pas durs comme la glace. Pas quand ils étaient posés sur lui, en tout cas.

"Seto a raison. Il a promis qu'il ne laisserait personne nous séparer."

Et les grands frères tiennent toujours leurs promesses.


End file.
